Unsaid Words
by Assassination
Summary: They won't admit anything to each other, but when it comes to worry, they are the same. The words they really wanted to share aren't said, but held inside.


XXXX

You walk on like a woman in suffering

Won't even bother now, to tell me why

You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment

Leaving me broken, another time

XXXX

Ichigo sat down on his bed, sighing as he felt Hichigo lay his snow white head on his lap, eyes closed as he breathed steadily, blood covering his white shihakusho as his alabaster fingers curled, clutching onto the teenager's sagging denim shorts.

Stroking the white bangs out of his Hollow's face for countless times, now going to petting the bleeding form's hair, not going near the bangs as he placed his left hand behind him, propping him up as he leaned back. His chestnut colored eyes half-lidded as he sighed.

_You idiot..._ he thought, peering down on the panting form with a saddened expression. _Trying to save me...when I didn't need it..._

Hichigo's breath hitched, his brows creasing into a look of pain as his wound throbbed, causing him to release a painful whimper that mixed sadly with a gasp.

XXXX

You come on like a blood-stained-hurricane

Leave me alone, let me be this time

You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption

I don't want to mention, the reason I know

That I am stricken, and can't let you go

XXXX

The vibrant haired form hunched over, swearing he felt warm liquid seep through his pants, seeing the Hollow's blood drip down and through his pants, lips parted as his wrist twitched violently.

The eldest Kurosaki sibling's eyes flickered, worry filling them painfully as he slowly slid away from beneath the form, laying down behind him, wrapping an arm around him, pressing his forehead to the cold form's back. Eyes clamped shut as he bit his lower lip.

"You idiot..." he whimpered, placing his hand above the spot where a heart should be, but he wasn't so sure, since this was a Hollow. "You didn't need to do that..."

Hichigo's eyes slowly opened, hesitant at first, since he thought the palm placed against his chest was going to crush him. Then once his eyes scanned the room, the albino dismissed the ridiculous idea, trying to lift himself yet realizing his body wouldn't respond.

_What...what about King?_ he thought groggily, then snapped into a sitting position, startling the slowly calming boy, yet sucking in air through gritted teeth, leaning over with a curse. _What happened to Ichigo?!_

"H...Hichigo?" the orange haired teen spoke softly, the white form turning his head, right hand clamped against his side, new blood nastily cracking the dried blood that would've become a scab, pouring out as his golden eyes were full of life, then began to die down. "Lay down, you need to rest."

XXXX

When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know

That I am crippled by all that you've done

Into the abyss, will I run

You don't know what your power has done to me

I want to know if I'll heal inside

XXXX

Hichigo nodded slowly, laying down near his King, leaning back into the High Schooler once he rewrapped his arm around him, placing his chin against the look-a-likes shoulder, leaning their cheeks together.

"I'm..." Hichigo breathed out, his heart slowly pumping to regain all his senses. If they were together, he would've protested to what they were doing now. "I'm so glad..." And what he was about to say. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Ichigo."

The teenager chuckled, nodding and pulling the cold form closer, trying to warm the lukewarm-like body up. Slowly closing his eyes as a smile slowly made its way to his face.

"So am I...Hichigo, I'm glad...that you're alive as well,"

The albino huffed, as if insulted. "You expect me to die that easily? Not likely."

"Still...I'm glad," Ichigo persisted, feeling the warm blood drench his arm, staining it as he reopened his eyes, taking in a shaky breath, and releasing one like when he inhaled. "Don't do that ever again..."

"Tch, no promises there King."

"And stop calling me that, we're partners...or did you forget?"

Hichigo chuckled, remembering when they first met, when they didn't realize that they shared the same pain somehow.

XXXX

I can't go on, with the holocaust about to happen

Seeing you laughing another time

You'll never know, how your face has haunted me

My very soul has to bleed this time

XXXX

_**A pale figure leapt past, shocking the shinigami as his brown eyes widened once the albino wrapped his black-nailed fingers around the hilt of Zangetsu, him with a name-less zanpaku-to.**_

_**Realizing the white shihakusho, his eyes widened ever more.**_

"_**Who...are you?" he spoke with a slight tremor in his voice.**_

"_**What do you mean," the albino breathed, turning while holding onto the sword with one hand, golden orbs staring back with abyss in the background, "partner?"**_

"How could I forget?" he complied after a while, leaning his head back to see that Ichigo had closed his eyes, a warm smile on his face as Hichigo turned his head, the shinigami lifting his and both gazing into the other's eyes. The Hollow the first to look away with a slight frown. "Still...let me out more often, otherwise I'll lose it like today."

"You leapt out because," Ichigo spoke, placing two fingers against the form's narrow chin, tilting it in his direction, his warm breath brushing against those paper white lips, golden-black eyes widened as he looked down on Ichigo's parted lips, then back up into his eyes, "you thought I was going to get killed, is that it?"

XXXX

Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses

Leaving me breathless, the reason I know

That I am stricken, and can't let you go

When the heart is cold, there's no hope, and we know

XXX

Hichigo looked away, yet slightly blushed.

_He found out..._ he thought as his eyes slowly averted back to the orange haired teenager, seeing his brown eyes slowly go from full to half-lidded, full of worry, as usual. _No, he couldn't have..._

Ichigo sighed, releasing his chin and placing his chin back against the Hollow's shoulder but on top of it, his eyes closed. "Are you afraid of something? Something inside you, not me?" he asked, Hichigo placing the side of his face on the mattress, eyes closed.

"Maybe," he answered softly, "maybe..."

XXXX

That I am crippled by all you've done

Into the abyss, I will run

XXXX


End file.
